


TLC

by campkeesley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post hunt Dean, Sweet, Taking Care Of Dean, Tender - Freeform, Tender Dean, Wounded Dean, mild nudity, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campkeesley/pseuds/campkeesley
Summary: Dean returns from a hunt exhausted and spent. You take care of him.





	TLC

You were sitting on your bed, looking for another case when Dean walked in. You smiled, about to say hello, when one look at him stopped the words on your lips. Dean looked exhausted. His face was bruised and bloody. He flinched as he walked. He threw his bag down and flopped on the edge of the bed, his shoulders slumped with weariness. He removed his boots slowly. Finally Dean turned to you as he stood. “I’m gonna grab a shower. Sam’s passed out on his bed,” he said. He gave you a small smile as he limped away. 

Dean stood under the shower head, eyes closed, the warm water cascading over him. You stepped lightly behind him. Cautiously you touched his shoulder. He flinched just a bit and half turned, seeing you. You reached for the soap and began to wash his broad shoulders and back. You tried not to notice how the dirt and grime and blood came off in layers. You scrubbed his legs and as you washed him, you looked for more damage. Gently you turned him to face you. Dean’s eyes looked sad and spent. You washed his hands tenderly, noticing the bruised and cut knuckles, pausing only to kiss one that looked particularly bad. He was covered in cuts and bruises along his arms and face. Dean stood like a wounded animal as you washed his hair, leaning forward so that you could reach his head. Finally you stepped out of the shower, giving him some time alone to decompress. 

You were lying on the bed in a robe, half sitting up against the headboard, your hair in a towel when Dean walked in. He had a towel around his hips and looked a bit better. Much cleaner at least. He crawled into bed next to you, laying his head on your chest. He wrapped his strong arms around you. You lay there silently, gently stroking his back as he absentmindedly played with the fabric of your robe. “There were so many of them,” Dean said, his voice heavy with exhaustion. He sounded like a small boy waking from a nightmare and his voice tugged at your heart.   
This was the Dean that he hid away. The one with night terrors and sleepless nights. The one who sometimes wanted to shut the world out but was devoted to his job, trying to save as many people as he could to make up for the one he couldn’t. This Dean that hid behind whiskey and burgers and toughness and didn’t let anyone see the sadness and exhaustion and long lonely hours. The only one who even came close to understanding was Sam. But even then, Dean did his best to stay strong for him. And now, Dean was truly naked before you. Laid bare from too many fights and exhaustion, a boy just wanting to rest.   
You let him talk when he wanted to, but he didn’t say much. Your robe slipped to the side and you could feel his stubbly cheek against your breast. You softly stroked his head as Dean held you closer. “I like coming home to you,” he said, his voice heavy with sleep. You smiled, kissing the top of his head. He pulled you down, so that you were eye level, your towel slipping off, your damp hair on your shoulders. He looked at you, a shy smile on his lips. His eyes looked brighter even though you could tell he was moments from sleep. “I mean it,” he said caressing your face. “I like coming home to you,” he said again. His voice had a sweetness that you hadn’t really noticed from him before. You felt yourself blush, smiling at him. “I like being here,” you said unsure of what else to say. Dean kissed you softly. He pulled you to his chest, a giddy warmth spreading through you. You could hear his breath slow and knew he had fallen asleep. You listened to the gentle rhythm of his heart beating as you drifted off to sleep, realizing too late that you had fallen in love with Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I like thinking of someone being there for Dean after a rough hunt.


End file.
